When Darkness Falls, I'll Be There
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: Carter comes home after Abby calls him, with some interesting results.
1. Default Chapter

Title: When Darkness Falls, I'll Be There

Author: Kirsten

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: No Strings Attached

Summery: Carter comes home after Abby calls him but with some interesting results. 

Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first fic. I got the idea after watching the previews for next week's episode. I love Abby and Carter together and wish that I could send some of the writers over to JAG (my other favorite show besides ER!)...(if you watch JAG, then I think that you know what I mean!) I would some feedback but please be nice! I hope that you enjoy this!

**

PART 1:

Carter's POV:

After Abby called me, I just sat there stunned. One of the hardest times in her life and I'm not there. Sighing, I pick up the phone and dial an airline. She may not want me there but I can't just stay down here and not do anything. I have to go.

Steven, my roommate, comes in, "Hey, John. What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend's brother has been missing for about 11 hours. They think that his plane went down."

Steven whistles, "You goin' home?"  
"Yeah. Abby may not want me there but I can't just sit here doing nothing."

"Agreed. Look, I'll go tell Jake that you're leaving."

"Thank Steven," I say as a woman picks up, "Yes; I need the first available flight back to Chicago."

Ten minutes later, I have a flight and I begin to throw my clothes into my suitcase. Calling a taxi, I head to the airport. Please, let Abby be happy to see me.

**

Abby's POV:

I stare at the bottle that is sitting on my counter. The last time I got a bottle, it was because of my brother. The last time I got a bottle, I didn't drink it because Carter came home. Now, it's again because of my brother that I have that stupid thing but Carter's not here. Looking back, I wish that I had told him to come home because I need him. Whenever he's gone, I feel like there's a deep ache in my heart. I'm seriously hoping that he doesn't go to Chechnya or any other of those places that he wanted to. I couldn't deal with it. I'd miss him so much. 

I sigh, pushing my hair back off my face before heading into my bedroom. Maybe getting some sleep will help. I jump slightly as the door bell rings three hours later. God, I hope that it's not Susan. Susan's a good friend but I just want to be alone tonight. "Go away." I yell and close my eyes.

I hear a key in the lock and then the door being opened. It can't be John. He's in Belize. "Abby? Abby, where are you?"

I hear him come into the bedroom. I keep my eyes closed. Maybe he'll think that I'm asleep and go home. No such luck. I feel the bed move under me as he comes in and wraps an arm around my waist. I sigh and snuggle up to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay there knowing that you needed me." He says as he kisses my cheek and pulls up against his chest.

"I told you that I didn't want you to come home. You were down there, you didn't need me to worry about."

He sighs, "Abby in case you haven't realized it yet, I care about you. I couldn't just stay there and not worry about you."

"John, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself." I say and roll around so that I'm facing him.

"Abby Lockhart, that's where you're wrong. Everyone needs someone to lean on once in their life. There will be times that I need someone to lean on and I hope that it will be you."

"Can we not fight about this now?" I ask him.

"Sure. Look, when's your next shift?"

"I'm on at eight this morning."

"Get some rest. I'll be here." He says as he kicks off his shoes and then climbs up the covers with me. He pulls up against his chest and I sigh as his strong arms engulf me. "Thank you, John."

"Get some sleep, Abby, I'll be here." He says as he starts quietly singing.

__

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul

I'll be the light that shines for you

When you forget how beautiful you are

I'll be there to remind you

When you can't find your way

I'll find my way to you

When troubles come around

I will come to you

I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

And when you're there with no one there to hold

I'll be the arms that reach for you

And when you feel your faith is running low

I'll be there to believe in you

When all you find are lies

I'll be the truth you need

When you need someone to run to

You can run to me

I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

I'll be the sun

When your heart's filled with rain

I'll be the one 

To chase the rain away

I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

END PART 1.

PART 2:

Carter's POV:

After lying in bed with Abby for about two hours, my stomach growls and I head into the kitchen. That's when I see it. The bottle. Why the hell is this here? I could have sworn that Abby was past this. I realize now that she's not. Come to think of it, the last time Abby told me about her drinking was when her brother was AWOL or what ever the hell that means. (A/N: AWOL stands for Away WithOut Leave.). Putting the bottle on the table and sit down. I don't believe it.

"Carter?" Abby says from behind me.

I turn around to find Abby standing there, wrapped in a blanket from her bed. I open my arms and she comes and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her tightly and rest my chin on her shoulder, "What's up, Abby?"

"You want to know why I brought it."

"No, I wasn't it. I was just going to wait for you to explain."

"Liar." She says as she turns around to face me.

"I'm not lying." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"John, you forget that I know you. You wanted to know why I brought it."

"Abby, I learned my lesson a while ago. Don't pressure you," I say before dropping down a whisper, "Expect about sex." I say as I try to lighten the mood.

She laughs, her eyes smiling, "That's true. I really don't have a reason for buying it. I guess that I was just retreating back into my comfort zone."

"Well, can I become part of your comfort zone?" I ask her.

"You always have." She says as she smiles.

"Thank you," I say as I kiss her gently, "You need to get some more sleep. Doctor Carter's orders."

"Really, what will Dr. Carter do if the patient doesn't follow orders?" she says, joking.

I smile, I really want to get her to forget about her brother for a little while and stop being so worried, "Well, Dr. Carter is going to have to put you in bed because you are being a bad patient."

"Really?" she says as I pick her up and carry her into her bedroom.

"Really." I smile at her before capturing her lips in a long kiss.

**

Abby's POV:

When I wake up two hours later, I have to smile. Leave it to Carter to make me forget about all my troubles and worries for even just a few hours. I get out of bed and wrap my robe around me. Carter's still asleep, his hair pointing in all directions. I kiss his forehead and head into the kitchen. I start the coffee pot and then sit down at the table. I stare at the bottle for a few minutes before making up my mind. I take it, unscrew the cork, and then pour the vodka down the drain. I've made my decision. No more running into my comfort zone. I'm going to face my problems head on, with Carter by my side. If he'll be there. I rinse the bottle out and throw it into the recycling bin (A/N: the author is very big on recycling!). 

"I'm proud of you, Abby." Carter says as he grabs a glass and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"For what?" I ask him. No one has ever told me that they were proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  I'm sorry for not finishing Part 2 when I posted Part 1.  I'm sorry!  I'm new to this so please forgive me.  I'm posting the entire part 2 here so you skip the first part.  Again, I'm sorry!  Also, I was reading fanfiction today and I realized that we don't know what Abby bought in the bottle and I have no clue about alcohol, so she bought vodka. (I guess that a semester of Russian history really influenced me!  Just kidding!)  I just keep coming up with stuff!  Another question, how I label the chapters?  If someone could answer this for me, that would be great.  Please e-mail me at gonavyforever87@yahoo.com.  Next thing on my list.  I'm trying to use a different song for each part.  The first part was _I'll Be by Reba McEntire.  This part's song is__ Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly by Jessica Andrews.  Ok, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story.  _

PART 2:

Carter's POV:

            After lying in bed with Abby for about two hours, my stomach growls and I head into the kitchen.  That's when I see it.  The bottle.  Why the hell is this here?  I could have sworn that Abby was past this.  I realize now that she's not.  Come to think of it, the last time Abby told me about her drinking was when her brother was AWOL or what ever the hell that means. (A/N: AWOL stands for Away WithOut Leave.).  I put the bottle on the table and then sit down.  I don't believe it.

            "Carter?" Abby says from behind me.

            I turn around to find Abby standing there, wrapped in a blanket from her bed.  I open my arms and she comes and sits on my lap.  I wrap my arms around her tightly and rest my chin on her shoulder, "What's up, Abby?"

            "You want to know why I brought it."

            "No, I wasn't.  I was just going to wait for you to explain."

            "Liar." She says as she turns around to face me.

            "I'm not lying." I say as I kiss her forehead.

            "John, you forget that I know you.  You wanted to know why I brought it."

            "Abby, I learned my lesson awhile ago.  Don't pressure you," I say before dropping down a whisper, "Expect about sex." I say as I try to lighten the mood.

            She laughs, her eyes smiling, "That's true.  I really don't have a reason for buying it.  I guess that I was just retreating back into my comfort zone."

            "Well, can I become part of your comfort zone?" I ask her.

            "You always have." She says as she smiles.

            "Thank you," I say as I kiss her gently, "You need to get some more sleep.  Doctor Carter's orders."

            "Really, what will Dr. Carter do if the patient doesn't follow orders?" she says, joking.

            I smile, I really want to get her to forget about her brother for a little while and stop being so worried, "Well, Dr. Carter is going to have to put you in bed because you are being a bad patient."

            "Really?" she says as I pick her up and carry her into her bedroom.

            "Really." I smile at her before capturing her lips in a long kiss.

**

Abby's POV:

            When I wake up two hours later, I have to smile.  Leave it to Carter to make me forget about all my troubles and worries for even just a few hours.  I get out of bed and wrap my robe around me.  Carter's still asleep, his hair pointing in all directions.  I kiss his forehead and head into the kitchen.  I start the coffee pot and then sit down at the table.  I stare at the bottle for a few minutes before making up my mind.  I take it, unscrew the cork, and then pour the vodka down the drain.  I've made my decision.  No more running into my comfort zone.  I'm going to face my problems head on, with Carter by my side.   That is, if he'll be there.  I rinse the bottle out and throw it into the recycling bin (A/N: the author is very big on recycling!).  

            "I'm proud of you, Abby." Carter says as he grabs a glass and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

            "For what?" I ask him.  No one has ever told me that they were proud of me.

            "For realizing that you need to stand up to your problems instead of going back to the bottle.  I'm proud of you, Abby." He says as he takes a step towards me.  

            I feel a blush coming onto my face, "Thank you, John."

            "You're welcome." He says as he comes over and kisses me, "I love you, Abby Lockhart."

            I'm taken back.  I never expected this for him, not here, not now.  "I love you, too." I say as I smile.  It's true.  I'm in love with this man and have been for a long time.

            A smile crosses his handsome face, "I feel the need to get some walking done.  Do you want to come with me?  I called ahead and cancelled your shift.  I didn't think that you could work when you're like this." he asks.

            "Sure." I say as I head into the bedroom and smile.  Things are really looking up.

I can stand with the weight of the world

On my shoulders

I can fight with the toughest of the tough

I can laugh in the face 

Of all my insecurities

Anytime, anywhere, anything

I'm strong enough

But when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love

So let consequence do what it will to us

I don't care

Let the stars stand as witness to it all

Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere

I just can't pretend anymore

I'm too sturdy to fall

But when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love

I am not afraid

I am not afraid

'Cause when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your lost

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling…

(helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

falling)

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  A big thank you to all of you who reviewed this.  It means so much to me.  Anyway, I'm slowly but surely writing my way through this fic.  I feel that I can't write unless I'm in the mood so I watched ER this morning to see if I could get any more inspiration.  This is a result of that.  Oh, the song is _Will You Marry Me is performed by Alabama (I think) and is written by Jeffrey Steele and Al Anderson.  Enjoy!_

PART 3:  
Abby POV:

            I wasn't sure that I wanted to go on this walk with Carter but I need to do something.  That's why I wanted to work.  I need to not think about Eric, where he is or anything else that is going on in my crazy, mixed up life.  As Carter locks the door and I thread my fingers through his, my cell phone rings.

            I answer, "Hello?"

            "Are you Abby Lockhart?"

            "Yes."

            "We find your brother's plane."

            "You did?!" I say as I look at Carter and I can feel a smile coming onto my face.

            "Yes, ma'am, we did."

            "Is there anything in it?  A note or a bag?"

            "No, ma'am, but it was tied down."

            "And where did you find it?"

            "In Sou St. Marie." (A/N: How do you spell the name of town?  I went looking for my Michigan maps but couldn't them.  I'll keep looking.)

            "Thank you very much." I say as I hang up the phone and smile at him.

            He looks at my questioningly, "What's going on?"

            "They found the plane.  It's tied down at an airport in Sou St. Marie." I say, breathing another sigh of relief.

            "Thank God." He says as he smiles down at me.

            "I know.  I can't believe it," I say as I reach up and kiss him, "Thank you so much, Carter."

            "For what?"

            "For flying all night just be with me, for making me forget all of my problems.  I love you, John Carter, more than you will ever know."

            "I think that I know how much, Abby." He says as he leads me out side and down to a park.

            We walk together in silence but I don't need words.  Just John being here with me is enough.  

            He leads me into the little rose garden and we sit down at the bench.  Carter wraps an arm around me, "I have something that I need you to do."

**

Carter's POV:

            As I wrap an arm around her waist, I say to her, "I have something that I need you to do."

            "Really?  And what would that be?"

            "Go home, get changed and then wait for me to pick you up."

            "Why's that?" she asks.

            "Because I just need you to do it."

            "Alright." She says as we head back to her apartment.  I kiss her gently before heading to my own apartment.  I seriously hope that this works.

            I quickly change into a suit and call Gamma to see if I can borrow one of the limos.

            "Of course you can John.  I do have a question though."

            "What is it, Gamma?"

            "Why do you need it?"

            "I'm taking Abby out to dinner."

            "That's very nice of you, John.  I'll send Algers over to pick you up.  I'm not going anywhere tonight so you can have the car for the night."

            "Thank you very much, Gamma."

            "It's really not a problem, John.  You and Abigail deserve a night out."

            "Thanks again, Gamma."

            "You're welcome, John.  Have a good time tonight." She says as I hang up the phone.

            I quickly head over to the bookcase and take down a box.  I search around till I find a small velvet box.  I smile as I open it.  It's perfect.  

            An hour later, I have picked up Abby and we are heading towards the restaurant.  She looks beautiful in the light blue top and black skirt.  After arriving at the nearly empty restaurant, the matire'd leads us to our table.

            "John, what are these?" she asks, when she sees the dozen red roses by her place.

            "These are for you.  They're also for the love and passion that I have for you."

            After a charming dinner and dessert, I nod to the DJ who starts to play a song, "Would you like to dance, Ms. Lockhart?"

            "I would love to, Mr. Carter." She says I lead her out to the dance floor.  I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps an arm around my neck.  

_Will you marry me?_

_Put our life and love together_

_Will you stay with me?_

_For always and forever_

_On bended knee, would you take this ring_

_Will you marry me, please?  
Will you marry me?_

            I get down on one knee and take out the small velvet box, "Abigail Lockhart, you have been in my heart since the first time that I met you.  You are my best friend, my soulmate, and the part that makes me whole.  Will you marry me?"

END PART 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  First of all, this fic has gone farther than I could've expected it to.  Also, this fic has given me the confidence to keep writing.  Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed this.  It really does mean a lot to me.  Also, I have just started watching ER just last season but I am trying to catch up when I watch the show at 11:30 on Saturday nights!  That means I don't know when Abby or Carter first came on the show but I'm going to try and stay away from that.  The song is _When You Say Nothing At All and it's performed by Ronan Keating.  I think that Alison Kraus sings it also but I just have the Ronan Keating version.  Enjoy!_

PART 4:

Abby's POV:

            I knew something was up when Carter picked me up in the limo and when he gave me the roses and when he asked me to dance.  But I really knew something was up when the song came on.  Then came this, "Abigail Lockhart, you have been in my heart since the first time that I met you.  You are my best friend, my soulmate, and the part that makes me.  Will you marry me?"

            How can I not say no?  I have been in love with this man since the day that I met him.  There's something about this man that makes me trust him with everything.  I know that he will never hurt me and will love me no what I do.  "Yes, John Carter, I'll marry you."

            His face lights up in a smile and I look down at the diamond that he has slipped on my finger.  John stands up and I gently pull him towards me.  Our lips met in a long kiss and I deep it by wrapping my arms around his neck.

            "I love you, Abby."

            "I love you too, John." I say as we break apart.  He looks so happy.  I feel happy.  Why shouldn't we be happy?  After all the crap that we have been through, we deserve some happiness.  I have found mine in the form of a man named John Carter.

**

Carter's POV:

            I can't believe that she said yes!  This is probably one of the best moments of my life.  Abby deserves some happiness in her life and I hope that I can give it to her.  God knows that she deserves and needs it.

            "You ready to head home?" I ask her.  I know that she doesn't like to be the center of attention and although this place is almost cleared out, there are a few people here who are looking at us and smiling.

            "Please." She says.  I take her hand and lead outside to the car.  She takes her roses with her and then gets in the car.

            I notice her looking at the simple gold band with a round diamond that I gave her, "Do you like it?" I ask her.  If she doesn't like it, there are plenty to pick out in Tiffany's in New York.

            "It's beautiful, John.  I don't think that I've ever seen anything more beautiful."

            "Because if you don't like, we can go exchange it at Tiffany's."

            "You went all the way to Tiffany's to get this for me?!" she asks, looking at me surprised.

            "I had a layover for about five hours in New York so I went to Tiffany's to pick out a ring."

            "I can't believe that you did this for me.  I have never had something more beautiful.  How many carats is it?"

            "Twenty." (FYI: I have not clue how many carats is good.  If someone could give me a lesson in carats, it would be greatly appreciated!)

            "Twenty carats?!  John, you didn't have to spend some much."

            I smile, "Abby, it's not like I don't have the money.  You deserve the best that money can buy."

            "Still, John…It's just too much."

            "You deserve it, Abby Lockhart."

            "What did I do to deserve you, John Carter?" she asks.

            I was wondering the same thing.  What in the world did I do to deserve this beautiful woman, both inside and out? "Probably the same thing that I did do deserve you." I say as I kiss her gently.

_It's amazing how you speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._

_Try as I may I could never explain _

_What I hear when you don't a say thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best…when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud._

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best…when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best…when you say nothing at all._

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing a all.)_

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Due to the fact that there will no be no new ER episode until the 13 of March (I'm soooo sad!), I have decided to write. And write. So don't be surprised if this story gets about five new chapters. I think that I've decided to skip over the song part this chapter, simply because I don't know a good song that would fit here. Well, maybe not! I don't know!!! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this fic. It means a lot to me. Also, because someone was kind enough to help me with my carat issue, Abby's engagement ring is 2 carats. Is that small enough? Anyway, here you go. This should be a fun and interesting chapter. The song _That's When I Love You_ is performed by Phil Vassar and written by Phil Vassar and Julie Wood. I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I was going to post last week but then the computer won't let me. (Sometimes I really don't like this new technology.). Anyway, enjoy!

**

PART 5:

****

Abby's POV:

I open my eyes and stretch in bed. Carter's got a shift, so he's already left. I pull off the covers and pad into the bathroom. A shower should do me some good. As I'm waiting for the water to heat up, I smile as I take off my engagement ring. It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and I have to stop sometimes and pinch myself just to make sure that this is real. But it is real and John Carter loves me. I step into the hot water and let the water wake me up. 

Fifteen minutes later, I'm eating breakfast and the doorbell rings. Who the heck is that? I unlock the dead blot and open it to find a flower delivery boy with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Are you Abby Lockhart?" he asks.

"Yes." I say as I continue to stare at the roses.

"These are for you." He says, offering the bouquet out to me.

"Thank you." I say as I take them and close the door. I set the bouquet down on the table and look for a card. I finally find it and open it to read:

__

Every time that I look at you, 

I'm amazed by your beauty.

Every time that I hear you laugh,

I smile because I know that you are happy.

Every time that I see the tears running down your cheeks,

A piece of my heart breaks apart.

Every time we're together,

I wish that I could make the time stop.

Every time I say 'I love you',

I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

-All my love, Carter.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. Who ever knew that Carter was such a romantic? I glance down at my engagement ring and smile. But then I see my watch. Crap! I'm going to be late for work unless I get moving.

I tuck the card into my purse to put up in my locker and finish getting ready.

****

Carter's POV:

Susan and I are waiting for an ambulance to come when I see Abby walking towards us. As she gets closer, I stand up and smile. I quickly give her a gentle kiss, "Hey."

She smiles and pulls out the card that went with the roses that I sent her this morning, "I wanted to thank you for this."

I smile, "You're welcome. Did you like them?" I ask her.

"Did I like them? Carter, they take up half of my table!"

"Well, I'm glad that you like them." I say.

"What do you like, Abby?" Susan asks.

"Carter sent me a bouquet of roses this morning."

Susan smiles, "That's so sweet."

"I thought so." Abby says as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Abby's ring must have sparkled in the beautiful morning light because Susan looks at Abby with a surprised look on her face, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Abby says, playing with her ring.

I smile as Susan takes Abby's hand and looks at the diamond, "My God, this thing is huge! When did he propose?"

"Last night," Abby says, "You can hear the details later."

"I had better. Congratulations guys," Susan says as she hugs Abby and then turns to me, "Congrats, Carter. You know, I never figured that you would be the one to tie the knot."

"Thanks Susan," I say as the ambulance pulls into the bay. I turn to Abby, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. We've having lunch at 12, right?" she says, turning to head inside.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out here." I say as Susan calls me over, "I'll see you later."

As I watch her walk away, I smile. I love this woman with all my heart and soul and we've going to get married. Good God!

****

Abby's POV:

"Hey." A voice says from behind me as a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello." I say as I turn slightly and I lean forward to give him a kiss, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

I laugh as I lace my fingers through his. I love being with him like this. Just us, no words needed to communicate, and okay…people rushing through but that's what living in Chicago is like!

As we head into the park to what has become our 'bench', I ask, "When are you off?"

"Four. You're off at five, right?"

"Yeah." I say as I sit down and Carter hands me a sandwich and a Coke.

"Good 'cause I was thinking that we could go out and then do something fun." He says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Dinner sounds great. What do you want to do tonight?" I ask him as I start on my own sandwich.

"I don't care. You choose."

I take another bite and think for a minute, "How about bowling?"

"Bowling?" he asks as he looks at me.

"Yes, bowling. You said that I could choose and I want to go bowling."

"But seriously, Abby, bowling?"

"Carter, are you going to go bowling with me or not?"

"I'll go."

I smile, "Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Something new and different." I say as I open my Coke.

"Yeah right." He says.

I laugh. Tonight's going to be interesting.

****

Carter's POV:

I can't believe that she chose bowling. But like the good fiancé that I am, I'm here at the bowling alley while she gets shoes for us and gets our lane number. I look around to see people rolling the balls down the lane really fast. Abby had better not be a good bowler otherwise I'm going to get my butt whipped.

"Here you go. We've got lane number six." She says as she hands me my shoes.

After finding our lane and putting on our shoes, Abby puts in the names into the score board. "You want to go first?" I ask her.

"Why, are you too afraid to go near the ball?" she asks with a smile.

"No." Yes. 

"Good. Then you can go first. I want to see what I'm up against."

I smile at her as I pick out a ball and figure out where the fingers go. I take a few steps forward and then bring my arm back as to roll the ball down the lane. As I'm about to release the ball, I feel the pressure that is against my fingers suddenly leave. I hear a crashing sound behind me and then a laugh. I turn around to see the ball on the ground and Abby is doubled over laughing. "For God's sake." I say as I pick up the ball.

She stops laughing long enough to say, "Your face…"

I turn around and smile. It's good to see her so happy. She doesn't smile all that much and I want to her to laugh. To be happy. She deserves that much after all of the hell that she's gone through in her life. She deserves to love and be loved back. I'm just happy that she found some one who loves her back. That person is me.

****

Abby's POV:

After a good couple of games, Carter announces that he's had enough and wants to go home. I think that it had to do with the fact that I'd thoroughly beaten him twice. I smile at him, "Thank you." I say to him.

"For what?" he asks as he unties his shoes.

"For doing this with me. Nobody ever really wanted to go bowling with me."

"Even though I got beaten, I had a good time. We have to do this again." He says, putting on his sneakers and grabbing my coat. He holds it out for me and I slip my arms through the arm slots. I feel him let go and I untuck my hair from beneath it.

"That we do." I say as I smile at him. I grab our shoes and then head up to the desk.

Fifteen minutes later, we're heading back to Carter's apartment when he takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine. I smile at him and then reach over and turn up the radio.

Carter looks over at me as I sing.

__

When I hear you stop and laugh out loud

When you're fallin' fast asleep

When you're in the middle of a crowd

When you're lyin' close to me

When I hear you softly say my name

When you're high and when you're low

When you don't need me to explain

'Cause you already know

When you smile that way

I know, every night and day.

That's when I love you, when I need you

When I care about you

That's when I know without a doubt 

That I can't live without you

Everyday I find another reason

Every season we go through

And every little thing you do

That's when I love you.

He smiles at me, "I think that it's perfect for us, don't you?"

"Definitely," I say and lean over and kiss his cheek. This song is written just for Carter. With everything that he does, I fall more and more in love with him. When he's with a patient, easing their aches and pain; or when he's just with me, giving me so much attention, that's when I love him.

__

When you're drivin' in your car

When you dance and sing to the radio

When you're walkin' underneath the stars

Anywhere and everywhere you go

When you're dressed up or you're dressed down

When you're talkin' on the phone

With a million people all around

Or when you're all alone

When you're near, or you're far

You're in my heart no matter where you go

That's when I love you, when I need you

When I care about you

That's when I know without a doubt 

That I can't live without you

Everyday I find another reason

Every season we go through

And every little thing you do

That's when I love you.

When you smile that way

I know, every night and day

That's when I love you, when I need you

When I care about you

That's when I know without a doubt 

That I can't live without you

Everyday I find another reason

Every season we go through

And every little thing you do

That's when I love you.

That's when I love you, when I need you

When I care about you

That's when I know without a doubt 

That I can't live without you

Everyday I find another reason

Every season we go through

And every little thing you do

That's when I love you.

That's when I love you.

END PART 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  (New Format here!)

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this chapter.  It means so much to me.  I'm sorry that this took so long to get out.  It took a really long time to write and then my friend didn't have time to edit for a while, so that got all messed up.  I'm sorry! There are two new characters in this part.  I haven't decided if they are coming back, but they are Kirsten Horsfield and Jeffrey Taylor.  They are mine and they are the main characters in my book, which is called _Squids 'n' Jarheads and is currently being posted on.  One thing: I am not a doctor, nor am I planning on being one (I want to be a lawyer) so please excuse the poor use of medical terms.  I'm trying here, people! The song is _My Best Friend_ and is sung by Tim McGraw and written by Aimee Mayo and Bill Luther And, as always, enjoy this part and I'll keep on writing. _

PART 6:

**Carter's POV:**

            "Hey, can you arrange for CT scan for the guy in Curtain 3?" I ask Abby as I come into the admin desk.  It has been about a month since I proposed and things have been great between Abby and I. 

            "Sure.  Hey, when are you off?" she asks.

            "Two hours.  You want to go out tonight?" I ask, setting down the chart that I'm working on.

            "Actually, I was hoping that we could start on the wedding."

            "Sounds like a good idea to me.  I'll meet you at your place?" I ask her.

            "Sure," she says as we head into the lounge, "Bring your date book." 

            I smile at her as I get myself a cup of coffee.  Just then Frank sticks his head in the door, "Dr. Carter, there's a man out here looking for you."

            "I'll be there in a minute." I say as I kiss Abby before heading out into the busy ER, "Where is he?" I ask Frank.

            "Over there." Frank says, pointing to a man who is sitting on one of the benches.

            I head over there.  God, he looks familiar.  There's a woman with him but I don't recognize her, "May I help you?" I ask.

            The man turns around and smiles, "Hey JC!"

            "Jeff Taylor?  What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as I smile at my best friend from high school.

            "I got transferred to Great Lakes and called your grandmother's house to see if you were still around here." He says as he shakes my hand.

            "Well, it's great to see you.  What have you been up to?" I ask him.

            "I'm currently a lawyer in the Marines.  I take it that you've become a doctor?"

            "Oh yeah.  I love it here." I say as I smile at him.

            "Well, I'm enjoying the Marines.  Oh, John, there's some one that I want you to meet," he says as he turns to the young woman who has been sitting down on the bench, "John, this is my wife, Commander Kirsten Horsfield.  Kirsten, this is one of my best friends from high school, Dr. John Carter."

            Kirsten, who has beautiful brown hair and blue eyes, smiles at me, "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Carter.  I don't know how you kept up with JT but hey, I'm glad that you did." She says as she looks over at her husband.

            "Please, call me Carter.  Everyone does."

            "Kirsten, then.  Jeff, I'm going to sit down.  My knee's bothering me."

            Jeff turns to his wife with concern, "You sure that you're okay, Kirsten?  I don't want you to over do anything."

            Kirsten sighs, "Jeffrey Taylor, I think that I know when I've over done stuff." She says, leaning on Jeff's arm.

            He wraps an arm around her waist, "Take it easy, Kirsten."

            Just then Kirsten grimaces in pain and then falls down, "Kirsten?  Are you okay?" I say to her.  I see Abby out of the corner of my eye, "Abby, can you get a gurney?" I call to her.

            She nods and rushes over and I turn back to Kirsten, "Can you tell me what's wrong, Kirsten?"

            She looks up at me, "I crushed my knee ejecting out of an airplane a few months ago.  It's been bothering me ever since."

            I push up her pants and look down at her knee.  It's wrapped up in an ACE bandage, which I quickly undo.  Her kneecap is swollen and I look up at Jeff, "It looks pretty bad.  I want to do an ultra sound and see what's going on."

            Just then Abby comes rushing over with the gurney, "Here you go, Carter.  What happened?"

            "She fell.  Jeff, let's get her up here." I say as I motion to him to take her head.  With Abby helping, we get up onto the gurney and start to wheel her down to the trauma room.  Luckily, the ER is slow today and we can use one right now.

            Abby hands me the miniature screen and wand and I squirt the jell onto her knee.  I turn it on and then look at the screen.

            I sigh and then look at Kirsten, who's holding tightly onto Jeff's hand, "What's wrong, Carter?" she asks.

            "What ever tissue you had left from your other operations is now gone.  I'm going to call a specialist to come down and look at your knee.  I'll be around but I have more patients that I need to see.  I'm sorry," I say as I smile at Jeff and Kirsten before heading over to where Abby is, "Can you stay with them while I go call Dr. Matthews?" I ask.

            "Sure."

            "Bye guys." I say to them as I push open the doors.  

            "Thanks, John." Jeff calls behind me as I leave.  I smile.  It's great to have my best friend with me as I start this new aspect of my life.

**Abby's POV:**

            I look over at the young woman who laying down in the gurney, holding tight to, what I assume, is her husband, "Is there anything that I can get you?" I ask, marking down something on her chart.

            "No thanks." She says, "I'm Kirsten Horsfield.  This is my husband, Jeffrey Taylor."

            "Abby Lockhart.  Mr. Taylor, I saw you talking to Carter.  Do you know him?" I ask the young man.

            He smiles, "We went to high school together.  Actually, we were best friends."

            "That's pretty cool.  Do you guys live in Chicago?"

            "Jeff's in the Marines and I'm in the Navy but I'm currently on medical leave but I'm planning to go back to D.C. so that I can become a teacher at the Academy.  Jeff just got transferred to Great Lakes." Kirsten says. 

            I smile, "That's cool that you guys are in the military.  What do you guys do?"

            "I'm a JAG lawyer.  I'm a former F/A-18 Hornet pilot but I messed up my shoulder one too many times and had to stop.  Kirsten's a former Tomcat pilot and she's currently getting her Master's so that she can teach at the Academy." Jeff says to me.

            "That's cool," I say and turn to Kirsten, "How did you mess up your knee?"

            She looks at Jeff, who nods, "I was flying a recon mission in the Sea of Japan and was shot down.  I already messed it up from another ejection so when I ejected this time, I really did a number."

            "Kirsten, I think that it was more than a number.  I think that it was more like a whole damn concert." Jeff says.

            Kirsten bursts out laughing and I smile at Jeff.  I really like Jeff and Kirsten seems pretty nice.  Just then Dr. Matthews comes in.  He's a small man with brown hair and a smile for everyone, "Okay, what do we have here?"

            "42 year old female who recently ejected out an airplane.  She has previously crushed her knee and had the tissue repaired.  Carter thinks that whatever she had left is now gone."

            "Patient's name?" he asks.

            "Kirsten Taylor." Kirsten speaks up from the gurney.

            "Hello, Kirsten, I'm Dr. Matthews.  I think that I'm going to have to take you up to have more tests run so that I can decide what needs to be done.  Is this your husband?" Matthews asks, motioning to Jeff.

            "Yes sir."

            Jeff shakes his hand, "Jeffrey Taylor, Doctor."

            "Nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor.  Why don't we get Kirsten upstairs and then I can run some tests." Matthews says as he heads toward the door.  

            I unlock the wheels on the gurney and also put up the bars and then follow Dr. Matthews out.  Matthews decides to take the stairs up the third floor and I wait with Kirsten and Jeff for the elevator, "I'll take you guys up but then I have to get back to work."

            Kirsten smiles, "I'm sure that you do.  Thanks, Abby, for all that you have done."

            "I'm just doing my job." I say and smile at her before hitting the elevator button.  

**Carter's POV:**

            "Hey, Abby, did Kirsten make it upstairs with Matthews?" I ask her as I stop her in the hallway as I'm making my way to the stairs a few hours later.

            "Yeah.  I hope that she's okay.  She seems really nice." She says.

            "This is the first time that I've met her but if she can stand Jeff, then she's a pretty good person." I say and smile.

            "I like both of them.  Hey, where are you going?"

            "I'm going up to check on them." I say.

            "Is your shift over?"

            "Yeah.  Can I met you at my apartment in about an hour?" I ask.  

            "Sure.  Will you pick up dinner?"

            "Of course.  What do you want?" I ask.

            "Chinese okay?"

            "That's fine." I say and kiss her quickly before I smile and head up the stairs.  It takes me a few minutes to find Kirsten's room.  

            "Hey Carter." Jeff says as I head into the room.  Jeff's sitting in a chair next to Kirsten's gurney.

            "Hey guys.  I just wanted to check on Kirsten." I say as I pick up the chart.

            "Carter, you didn't have to come check on me.  I'm sure that you have plenty of things to do."

            "Hey, nothing less than the best for my best friend's wife." I say, putting the chart back down.

            Jeff smiles, "I still can't believe that you actually went to med school and became a doctor.  It was all that you could talk about when you were growing up."

            I smile, "I know.  Say, Jeff, did you ever become a pilot?  I remember that you were always talking about becoming one."

            "Yeah.  I was an F/A-18 pilot until my shoulder got all screwed up."

            Kirsten, who has been quiet, suddenly asks, "Hey, Carter, I noticed you talking to Abby.  And then when she was in with me, I noticed an engagement ring.  Are you the lucky guy?"

            I smile, "Yeah.  I proposed a few months ago."

            "Congratulations!" Kirsten says, reaching up to give me a hug.

            "John Carter, engaged!  Congrats, buddy!" Jeff says, shaking my hand.

            "Look who's talking!  You got married!" I say to him.

            "Yeah, well…"

            "Well nothing.  It just goes to show that the most popular boys in high school can be tied down." I say and smile.  It's great to be back with my best friend.

**Abby's POV:**

            It's been three hours since I left County.  I've already taken a shower, washed the dishes, and organized Carter's DVDs and CDs and Carter's still missing.  Where the heck is he?  

            I'm ready to watch the latest _Survivor_ episode when I hear the turning of the lock.  "Abby, are you here?" he calls.

            "In here." I say, turning on the TV.

            "Hey." He says, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss my temple.

            I turn around, "Where the hell have you been?  You told me that you were going to be home two hours ago!"

            "I'm sorry.  I was talking with Jeff and Kirsten."

            "So you're giving up your time to chat with your friends when I'm sitting here all alone?" I ask, standing up to face him.

            "I just went up there to check on them.  We got talking and I lost track of time."

            "You could have called me on your way.  By the way, where's dinner?"

            "Dinner?  What dinner?" he asks.

            "The one that you were supposed to pick up tonight," I say to him, "You promised that tonight we were going to start working on the wedding.  I can see what your priorities are, John.  I'm going home.  I'll see you tomorrow." I say, grabbing my jacket and purse.

            "Abby, wait!" I hear him call as I slam the door.  I've had enough.

**Carter's POV:**

            I sigh as I hear the front door slam.  What have I done?  I was just catching with some of my good friends.  Why can't she understand that?

            Jeff and I grew up together.  We went through some pretty tough things but we always stuck together.  When high school was over, Jeff and I lost touch.  I went to med school and Jeff went to the Naval Academy.  I'm proud of him.  His parents didn't have much money but they raised him well.  He was always there when I needed him but we had fun.  

            I lie down on the couch and hit the play button on the remote for the stereo.  Some how I have gotten the Tim McGraw CD and it happens to be on one song.  I listen as it starts:

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah._

            I sigh.  I honestly don't know where I'd be without Abby.  She's the part that makes me whole, that one important thing that was missing in my life.  I can't stand knowing that she's upset but I really can't stand knowing that I'm the one who she's upset with.  I sit up, an idea coming to my head.  I take the CD out of the stereo and grab a piece of paper and a pen.  With a flourish I sign my name and grab my car keys and head out the door.  God, I hope that this works.

**Abby's POV:**

            I came home and start crying, which is something that I rarely do.  I must have cried a river before I finally fell asleep on the couch.  I woke up a few hours later with a heavy heart and an empty stomach.  As I'm looking around the kitchen for something to eat, I hear a knock on the door.  I sigh and go to look through the peep hole.  I see Carter standing there, his expression sad.  Unlocking the deadbolt, I ask, "What are you doing here?"

            Silently, he hands me the yellow roses that he has.  What is it with this man and flowers?  I mean, not that I'm complaining.  There's a note attached to it and I read it:

_Abby – I sorry that I forget about our date.__  I love you more than anything and I can't tell you that enough.  You're my best friend, Abby, and nobody-not even Kirsten or Jeff-could take your place.  Love you, Carter._

            "Carter, that's so sweet." I say, opening the door so that he can come in.  

            He smiles and silently heads over my stereo and puts in a CD, "May I have this dance?" he asks as soft music comes on.

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of seachin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone._

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah._

            "I love you, John Carter, and no one could ever replace you as my best friend." I say to him as I stare into his eyes.

            "That's good to know," he says, smiling.  He then leans down and kisses me, "I love you, Abby Lockhart."

            No person could ever replace this man.  No one.

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes _

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah._

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

END PART 6. 


End file.
